Taste The Transition
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. Nick Diaz dates Fallon Fox. How will Nate react?


_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes. Possible Disturbing scenes.

..."

Changed a few TUF Scenes.

..."

_**Why didn't I think of Nick and Fallon Fox before?**_

..."

The first time Nick Diaz saw her, he just assumed she was tough. When he saw her train, he was surprised. She was well rounded.

Strong. She didn't hesitate when she took on the guys. When his Little Brother wanted to spar with her, she didn't say the typical MMA Girl stuff like:

_**"Ow! Don't go too hard"**_

_**"My stomach's up and down, so..."**_

_**"I'm on the rag so, play nice ass-hole!"**_

..."

Fallon Fox just put her head down and got on with training. Nick didn't speak to her at first. Then one day he was Training with Bantam-Weight Champion, Dominick Cruz.

"Nick, have you spoken to Fallon Fox yet?" Dom asked.

..."

"Nah" Nick said.

"Well...I'll introduce you" Dom said.

"Nah" Nick said. He didn't know why he was so hesitant. He didn't want to be. Fallon looked good working out. Almost too good. Nick was just okay watching her from across the room.

..."

"Nick, you're gonna be polite, because I'm getting her over. Act cool" Dom said. Dominick Cruz was a really down to earth guy. But Nick leaned from TUF, that you didn't want to piss Dom off.

When his guys lost on TUF, Dom either told them that it was okay, or he tore his Team to bits.

..."

That happened with TUF Contestant, Chris Tickle. When he got beaten by Joe Proctor. Tickle lost and Dom ripped him a new one in front of his own Team _**and**_Team Faber.

Nick felt kind of bad for Tickle. But Dominick Cruz was in the right, that time. He told Tickle that he didn't listen. He told Tickle that he'd made mistakes.

Dom told Tickle that he had _**no heart.**_

..."

"I love my fucking Daughter and My son. Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't have any fucking heart" Tickle told Dom.

"I don't care about your private life Tickle. I care about you becoming the fucking Ultimate fighter. Any real Mixed Martial Artist would have gotten out of that choke.

"You have no heart Tickle. I can't even look at you right now" Dom had said.

..."

Watching that, Nick Diaz knew that Dominick Cruz was a bad-ass. He didn't want Dom yelling at him in the gym.

So he stayed around when Dom brought Fallon Fox over. Fallon was toned and muscular, she was really pretty. She had her hair tied back, and had boxing bandages on.

..."

..."

"Hey Nick, I'm Fallon Fox" Fallon said. "Look...I know this sounds corny, but I've always wanted to meet _**"The Diaz Brothers**_...is Nate here too?" Fallon asked.

Nick didn't know why but he was irritated when she asked about Nate. Every-time UFC fans saw him, they asked him that.

"He's...around" Nick said.

..."

"Wanna Spar?" Fallon asked. Nick nodded surprised that she wanted to Spar. Most guys didn't want to Spar with him. Even his _**Little Brother**_ Nate had tried to get out of Sparring with Nick at times.

Fallon attacked Nick's head and face. Nick tried to cover up, but she got a jab in.

..."

Nick went for light body shots. But they weren't as _**light**_ as Nick thought. He threw a "Soft" punch at her stomach. Before Nick knew it, Fallon was holding her stomach and leaning on the ropes.

"Shit, sorry" Nick said.

..."

"It's okay, really" Fallon said trying to steady herself on the boxing ropes. Nick drove her home. They got out of the car. Nick shut the car door.

Fallon put her arm on his shoulder and they walked into her place. Nick assumed that she was single. The apartment had a Girlie-Tomboyish feel to it.

..."

Fallon had pictures of MMA Girls on the wall. Fallon Fox was a big fan of Japanese fighters and Miesha Tate. She had a sofa and a Bean-Bag seat near to the Wide-screen TV on the wall.

On Dana's UFC Pay, Nick couldn't get a Widescreen TV, well he could, but he'd have to give up electricity or something.

..."

He figured Fallon was Making thousands, kicking ass daily. He helped Fallon on to the sofa then got up.

"Nick sit, let's talk" Fallon told him.

"Why?" Nick asked.

..."

"Cause you've been avoiding me" Fallon said.

"No" Nick said shrugging.

"Ummm..._Yeah_. Every-Time I've smiled at you, at the Gym, you turn away. What's wrong, don't you like me?" Fallon asked.

..."

"I don't _**know**_ you" Fallon said.

"Well you could, do you wanna sit down for a while?" Fallon asked again. Nick shrugged and sat down on the edge of the sofa. Fallon leaned back on the sofa holding her stomach. Nick tried not to look at her chest as she suddenly got up.

..."

"You want a drink?" Fallon asked.

"I can get it" Nick said.

"It's fine, what do you want?" Fallon asked.

..."

"Water, Tap, Thanks" Nick said. Fallon went in the kitchen and came out moments later with a juice Carton for herself and Nick's Tap water. She put the tray on the table and Nick thanked her with a nod.

"So Nick Diaz, where do you get off, judging me before you even know me?" Fallon asked.

..."

Nick squinted at her in confusion. Throughout Diaz's MMA Career, he was the one asking his opponents that. Now the shoe was on the other foot and Nick didn't know why.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I didn't know you were so judgemental. Do you judge all the Bellator Girls at the Gym?" Fallon asked.

..."

"I don't judge anyone, that's bullshit" Nick said regretting swearing, but he thought that it couldn't be helped that much.

"Then why didn't you want to talk to me?" Fallon asked.

"Fallon when I Train, _**I train.**_ It's a Gym you know, not a fucking UFC meet and greet" Nick said.

..."

"Are you pissed because I'm right?" Fallon asked.

"I ain't pissed" Nick said leaning over to get his tap water. The fighters arms brushed against each other.

"Good water?" Fallon asked. She moved closer to him, until the side of their arms were touching. Her thigh was leaning against his.

..."

"It's good" Nick said. When Nick Diaz kissed her, he didn't think about it. He didn't think about the fact that she was a stranger, or that she'd pretty much insulted him **after** he drove her home.

He just wanted to know how Fallon felt in his arms. He ran a hand through her hair. He was relieved when Fallon kissed him back.

..."

She took her tank top off. Nick kissed her neck and rubbed his hands over her sports bra. He felt her nipples harden. He put his mouth over one nipple while gently squeezing the other.

He stayed away from Fallon's injured stomach. Then he stroked it and licked it, hoping that it didn't hurt her.

..."

Nick un-buttoned her jeans and rubbed her shaved skin. He sucked his fingers before putting his fore-finger and Middle finger inside of her.

It was harder to move his fingers when Fallon began to close her thighs in excitement. Nick gently pushed them open so that he could go deeper.

..."

Fallon kissed his wrist and sucked Nick's fingers as she moaned.

Nick could feel his own dick harden as he felt Fallon get wet.

"You like that?" Nick asked breathlessly.

..."

"You sound so Porno right now Diaz, but yeah I do" Fallon said. Nick leaned over her and they made out.

"You know what else I'd like?" Fallon asked.

"No creepy shit" Nick warned.

..."

"No. You sucking your fingers, I liked that. You wanna do it again? she asked. Nick took his fingers out of her and sucked them for about three seconds, before kissing her back.

"Do it again, that was nothing" Fallon said licking Nick's thumb.

..."

"Fallon call Josh Thomson for that Faggy shit" Nick said. Fallon pushed Nick away and leaned up. She pulled her trousers up, and Nick helped her to get off of the sofa.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You should go" Fallon said.

..."

"Why? What shit did I say?" Nick said.

"Nothing. The UFC, I mean, are you all Homophobes?" She asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

..."

_**"Where did that come from?" **_Nick thought. Fallon grabbed her Tank top and put it back on. She let Nick finish his Tap water before she went to the door and opened it.

"You need to leave" Fallon said.

"Cool" Nick said. He acted calm but...

..."

He was totally confused. He thought things were going well, they were having fun, then Fallon freaked out for no reason. As Nick walked to his car, he tried to think about what he could have said.

He said that he didn't do _**"Creepy shit"**_

Nick remembered that he mentioned _**"Josh Thomson"**_ Maybe Fallon had a crush on Thomson or something. Nick hoped that she didn't.

..."

He said the word _**"Faggy"**_ But he said that word to MMA Girls all the time and they didn't mind.

Although maybe Fallon was one of those Girls that had loads of Fag Friends. Maybe she was sensitive about that LGBT, Equal rights Bullshit.

..."

Or maybe Nick Diaz had screwed up in another way?

Nick would have to see Fallon again, to find out...


End file.
